parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Genie
He is the deuteragonist in Aladdin Played Inka Dinka Doo in Krypto Kong Country He is an island idol Played Radio in The Brave Little Elephant (Disneystyle8) He is an alarm clock radio Played Merlin in The Sword in the Stone (Animal Style) He is a wizard Played Dash in The Little Mer-Pureheart 2: Return to the Sea He is a walrus Played Pain in Orinocules He is a demon Played Nusty in Orinoco Hood He is a vulture Played Cubby the Bear Lostboy in Orinoco Pan and Orinoco Pan 2: Return to Neverland He is a lost boy Played as King Triton in The Little Mer-Princess, The Little Mer-Princess 2: Return to the Sea, and The Little Mer-Princess 3: Rapunzel's Beginning He is a sea king Played Zaragoza in The Road to El Dorado (Disney and Sega Animal Style) Played Fagin In Simba & Company He is a man Played Dr. Brazzle in Taran and Wart He is a magician Played Obi Wan Kenobi in Star Wars (Twilight'sSpaceStar17 Style) He is a Jedi Played Edgar Bergen in Fun and Fancy Free (CoolZDane Version) He is a human Played Shaggy Rogers in The 13 Ghosts of Goofy-Doo and Looney Tunes Back in Action (Disney and Sega Style) Played Quasimodo in The Genie of Notre Dame He is a hunchback Played The Archdeacon in The Dog of Notre Dame Played Clopin in The Street Rat of Notre Dame He is a clown Played Chunk in Super Ultra All Star Story 3 He is a robot Played Patrick Star in Mushu The Dragon (SpongeBob SquarePants) TV Show He is a starfish Played Rex in Toon Story (Twilight'sSpaceStar17's Style), Toon Story 2 (Twilight'sSpaceStar17's Style), Toon Story 3 (Twilight'sSpaceStar17's Style), Toontown Story, Toontown Story 2 and Toontown Story 3 He is a dinosaur Played The First Ancestor in Frankielan Played Sleepy in Twilight Sparkle and The Seven Toons He is a dwarf Played Chef Louis in The Little Xiaolin Princess, and The Little Xiaolin Princess 2: Return of The Sea He is a chef Played Kronk's Angel in The Pegasus's New Groove He is an angel Played Vinny in Atlantis: The Lost Empire (Twilight'sSpaceStar17's Style) Played Mr. Krabs in The Rainbow Dashpants Movie He is a crab Played King Eidilleg in The Black Cauldron (Twilight'sSpaceStar17's Style) He is an elf Played Cranston Goat in Xiaolins Don't Dance He is a goat Played Speed in The Ghoul Princess He is a turtle Played Lon in Frankiehontas Played Popeye in Genie (Popeye 1980) He is a sailor Played Peter Banning/Peter Pan in Hook (Robin Trifunovski Style) Played Thor in The Avengers (Twilight'sSpaceStar17's Style) He is a super hero Played Aku Aku in Danny Cat (Crash Bandicoot) He is a mask Played Santa Claus in Timothy Mouse (Frosty The Snowman) He is a Jolly Man Played James P. Sullivan in Disney Characters Inc, Disney Characters University He is a Monster Played Basil of Baker Street in The Great Genie Detective He is a mouse Played Mr. Tanaka in Disney X He is a Butler Played The Thief in The Genie and the Street Rat He is a theif Played Chief Powhatan in Alicehontas He is an Indian Chief Played Jeremy Hillary Boob Ph.D. in Yellow Submarine (Robin Trifunovski Style) Played Buzz Lightyear in Arabian Story, Arabian Story 2 and Arabian Story 3 Played Theodore Roosevelt in Night at the Toontown, Night at the Toontown 2 and Night at the Toontown 3 Portayals In Baltladdin Genie is played by Humphrey In Aangladdin Genie is played by Sokka In Simbaladdin Genie is played by Timon In Tarladdin Genie is played by Yogi and Boo-Boo In Dannyladdin Genie is played by Baloo In Hiccup (Aladdin) Genie is played by Megamind In Olladdin Genie is played by Bugs Bunny In Spongeladdin Genie is played by Huckleberry Hound In Kermiladdin Genie is played by Fozzie Bear In Wartladdin Genie is played by Merlin In Fieveladdin Genie is played by Batty Koda In Todladdin Genie is played by Rex In Trampladdin Genie is played by Zazu In Bagheeraladdin Genie is played by Tigger In Dodgerladdin Genie is played by Pongo In Christopher Robinladdin, Ericladdin and Bernardladdin (Stephen Druschke's Version) Genie is played by Winnie the Pooh In Orinoladdin Genie is played by Berk In Rickladdin Genie is played by Pal In Homerladdin Genie played by Micheal De Santa In Sportacusladdin Genie is played by Jake In Maciusladdin Genie is played by Courage In Scoutladdin Genie is played by Barney In Pipladdin Genie is played by Tad In Tadladdin Played By SpongeBob In Raimundoladdin Genie is played by Homestar Runner In Humphreyladdin Genie is played by Streaky In Yogiladdin Genie is played by Snagglepuss In Kimikoladdin Genie is played by Rainbow Dash In Rainbowladdin Dash Genie is played by Godzilla In Twiladdin Genie is played by Grim In Flynnladdin Genie is played by Mushu In Pinocchioladdin (Jiminy Cricket Style) Genie is played by Jiminy Cricket In Kryptoladdin, Kryptoladdin 2: The Return of Red, Kryptoladdin 3: The King of Theives Played by Sonic the Hedgehog In Redclawladdin Genie is played by The Voice of Reason In Aleladdin Genie is played by Rapunzel In Tailsladdin (Badly Drawn Rainbow) Genie is played by Keira In Texeiraladdin Genie is played by Gwen In Aladdin (Gender-Reversed) Genie is played by Megara In Emperor Kuzcoladdin Genie is played by Pacha In Enterladdin and Tiggerladdin Genie is played by Malina In Courtneyladdin Genie is played by Princess Eilonwy In Sawyerladdin Genie is played by Virgil and Marion Crane In Selenaladdin and Juneladdin Genie is played by Courtney and Stephanie In Elladdin Genie is played by Orinoco In Shawnladdin Genie is played by Mike In Jimmyladdin (Jimmyandfriends Style) is played by Wreck It Ralph Category:Characters Category:Aladdin Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Blue Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Funny Characters Category:Red Characters Category:Black Characters Category:Twilight Sparkle's Xiaolin Ohanna Category:Only Lovers Left Alive Spoofs Category:Pingu Characters Category:The Powerpuff Girls Characters Category:The Powerpuff Girls spoofs Category:Comedic Category:Books Category:�� Category:Memes Category:�� Category:The Amazing World Of Gumball Characters Category:Case Closed Characters Category:Rivals